Electrical and mechanical devices often need to be placed in hard to reach locations where they may be exposed to adverse weather conditions, moisture, contaminants, or other foreign objects that could damage them. It is thus desirable to keep these devices protected while at the same time accessible and easy to maintain. Current approaches to solving this problem are ineffective and generally difficult to use.